


The Blitzkrieg of Castle Couch

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tickling, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valiant, brave, honorable. </p><p>All these words describe Sir Isaac, defender of Austin. By his side, his lieutenant Barbara, and a sword holstered to his hip, he will bring down the mighty beast threatening his land! </p><p>Though this "beast" oddly resembles a certain raven haired Texan. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blitzkrieg of Castle Couch

Barbara's hand trailed up Arryn's side, the Texan biting her lip to hold back any noises. She shot the blonde a glare. Now wasn't the time for fun when their four year old son was sitting in between them as they watched a movie. 

Despite receiving the harsh look from her wife, Barbara continued to slide up the raven haired woman's back just to the bottom of her bra. 

Arryn opened her mouth to give the immature blonde a tongue lashing when, instead of fingers unhooking the clasps, her hand grabbed at her stomach. Her digits playfully brushed up the vulnerable parts of her stomach, laughter consuming the woman. 

Isaac spun around at the abrupt interruption to see his mom tickling his mother. 

"Ah!" Arryn squealed, legs kicking her wife from under the blanket. 

Isaac scrambled for the TV's remote and paused the film. He giggled at his parents' behavior. Almost thirty years older than him and they acted his age. 

Barbara gave her son a wide smile and gestured to the squeamish girl below her. Isaac nodded hastily, the ebony haired boy preparing to join in. 

"Isaac! Yes, help me!" Arryn pleaded, tears spilling from her eyes as her lover's fingers danced across her body. 

But the boy was not her savior. Arryn gasped in horror as her darling joined her fiend of a wife in the tickle attack. 

His young and pudgy fingers may have contrasted to Barbara's long and slender ones, but he managed to hit the right spots to make Arryn yelp. 

"Yes, Prince Isaac! Together, you and I unstoppable!" The Canadian grinned, nudging Isaac. His vibrant blue eyes sparkled. 

Their son had taken a liking to mythology and fantasy much like Arryn. At the idea of being royalty and taking down a beast he cheered. 

The raven haired girl who was currently under the horrendous onslaught wanted to coo at how adorable her child was. She didn't, however, because she was also aware that he was the one teasing her. 

"Stop! Mercy!" His mother called out, thrashing her legs but being careful as to only hit Barbara. She knew her wife could take the hits but if she had hurt Isaac, intentionally or not, she didn't know if she could live with herself. 

"What do you think, Sir Isaac? Should we give this foul beast mercy and let it go?" 

" _Foul beast_? Why I oughta-," Arryn narrowed her eyes at her wife. 

"No!" Isaac said. "It will suffer for its crimes!" 

The Texan gawked at her son. "Isaac!" 

Barbara laughed manically. 

"Sir Isaac! And you were doomed from the start, demon!" 

Barbara moved in for the kill, lips ready to kiss and nip at Arryn- _the monster_ 's neck. 

"AH! BARB NO!" 

The raven haired girl struggled to breath as her chest heaved, strangled laughs escaping her. Isaac giggled as he jabbed the TV remote- _his sword_ into the hellion's side. 

"Ack! I won't forget this, Sir Isaac! I'll be back for you to seek my revenge!" It heaved before a final blow to the side from the prince's Claymore silenced it. 

"We did it!" Barbara pulled her head from Arryn's neck to congratulate her knight. "You saved us from this savage!" 

Isaac giggled gleefully in victory. 

His sapphire eyes found his mother's form which was sprawled out dramatically. He frowned as he said, "Sorry mommy." 

Arryn opened one eye. She smiled at him and leaned forward, pecking him on his forehead. "Not sure I like how quick you are to turn on me," she said. "But I still love you." 

He threw himself at her, smiling as Arryn engulfed him in a warm hug. 

"Family hug?" Barbara asked sheepishly. 

The raven haired girl playfully glared at the blonde. "Who's to say I'll forgive _you_ so easily? If I recall, you did refer to me as a ' _foul beast_ '." 

The Canadian laughed and pulled both her wife and son into a hug. She nuzzled the top of Arryn's head, kissing her hair. 

"All in good fun, Arrbear." 

Even though she wanted to keep up the annoyed attitude with Barbara a little longer, she knew she couldn't help but fall into the Canadian's charm. Her hand cupped her cheek and she pulled her into a kiss. 

"Mhmm," Barbara hummed in delight as she kissed back. 

"Eww! Stop kissing mom, mom! Kissing is gross!" Isaac stuck out his tongue. "I'll never kiss anyone!" 

Arryn and Barbara pulled apart, laughing at his youth. 

"When you get older you might see it differently, Isaac. You just have to meet the right person." Barbara pecked Arryn's temple. 

"If you think kisses are going to forgive what just happened you aren't as smart as I thought, dear." The raven haired girl said to Barbara. 

The blonde frowned. "I guess I'll go grab my pillow and sleep out here."


End file.
